


a dark possessive love

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [7]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dark, Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Vampires, Vampires love possessively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Mina is the death of Lucy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure venting after a long work-day. I'm so very tired. This is very dark.

It is Mina who ends up being Lucy’s doom, her personal reaper maiden, her release from a life which makes anything but Mina’s sweet blood ashes in her mouth.

 

Lucy isn’t surprised, for the moment has been years in the making, decades and a century or more, and all Lucy’s own doing, her being the one who chipped away all semblance of humanity from Mina.

 

All save for this: Mina’s compassion, bound into her love.

 

It’s a dark possessive love, the kind that had kept Lucy using Mina, a willing participant of her use, that drive’s Mina’s hand, for she is the only one who gets to decide when Lucy goes.

 

‘I can’t, anymore,’ Mina whispers as she embrace Lucy, having kissed her first, intent and possessive. ‘I love you, but I can’t.’

 

Lucy is pierced, killed, done away by kindness, her death Mina’s release, her chance at an end, which Lucy would never have given to her. Lucy would have clung on to any last scrap of Mina, revived what she could, bound Mina into an undead life. 

 

Lucy understands, and forgives, her last thought of Mina, regretful that she won’t be there to help her die, stop her.


End file.
